Mayriia
Mayriia is a stunning 5'2 ft tall, toned, sexy female dark elf. Mayriia's name in drow means "Beautiful Chaos" which she exemplifies in her looks and her fighting style. Mayriia has dark grey skin with tribal tattoos covering her entire sexy body. She has large DD cup tits, a slim toned waist, a firm apple bottom, and long muscled legs. She weighs around 120 pounds and has long white hair styled into a mohawk with a long tail that reaches her ankles. She has grey eyes and lots of facial piercings and body piercings. Mayriia is a nympho that likes to be naked, fight naked, and talk naked. She is a extreme attention whore that needs to be the center of everything in order to feel satisfied, she loves the drooling stares of men as she walks by them naked. She is also a masochist, her tribal tattoos are all in very sensitive places and caused her extreme pain when she got them as well as the body piercings she has. She enjoys getting hit in combat but loathes scars so she always tries to have magical healing available. Mayriia is hot blooded and easy to anger into fighting someone, then she becomes a fierce and very focused opponent. She fights with two falcata's in a whirlwind of fury, cutting any enemy into pieces in mere moments. She bounces and dances around opponents using her naked body to distract her enemy into lowering its guard. Her swordplay is second to none and not even the mightiest of blade dancers has ever beaten her swordskills. Mayriia is not someone you want to make an enemy of. Current Mayriia enjoys a life of sex and debauchery at Respen's palace. She also doubles as a swordtrainer but many come to her just to enjoy her nakedness during training sessions. History Mayriia grew up in a drow underdark city known for its brutal house wars. She was orphaned at a young age and learned to fight to survive. When she had physically matured enough she joined a house army as a regular soldier but due to her tenacity and ferociousness in battle, not to mention her nakedness, she quickly rose in rank until she garnered the attention of the house Matron. The house Matron took a intimate personal intrest in Mayriia and had her train under the house weapon master. Under the house Weapon Masters guidance Mayriia mastered deadly swordskills that no one could match, she also became the house Matrons lover and provided expert sexual release for the Matron. However Mayriia drew the eye of every male soldier in the house and the Matron was a jealous lover, one day the Matron caught Mayriia having sex with a couple of men and it drove the Matron to fly off the handle and she order Mayriia's death. Mayriia killed the soldiers and escaped the house with her life, she fled into the tunnels in the underdark and headed for the world above where she thought she would be safe. When she reached the surface she found herself in the hot deserts of Ultramar, the Burning Sands. She wandered the desert until thirst took her and she passed out from the heat. She was found by a slaving caravan that saved her life but put her in manacles and took her to the slave auction. She was an extreme rarity at the auction and had a huge price for her, she was bought by the master of the city a Rajaradjha of incredible power and wealth. He dominated Mayriia with magic and turned her into his willing sex slave, bodyguard, and executioner for over 20 years. One day Respen Do'Urden and his companions came looking for a shard of the Crown Blade that they had tracked to her master's treasury. They fought and killed the Rajaradjha and freed Mayriia form its mental control and ever since then she has traveled with Respen and became one of his lovers. Relationships Mayriia is one of Respen's Lovers, she became one after he rescued her from a rakshasha Rajdarajha who had been using her as a sex slave for over 20 years. Mayriia loves to participate in the sex party orgies Respen has at his palace, she always tries to have as many sexual partners at the same time as she can and is considered a crowd favorite. Character Sheet Female Drow 26th two-weapon fighter CG Medium Humanoid(Drow) Int +15; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Perception +30 Defense '''AC '''49(59 w/osyluth's guile) '''Flat '''35 '''Touch '''44 (+8 armor, +1 shield, +13 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +1 dodge, +6 defensive flurry) '''HP '''370 '''Fort +28, Ref +27, Will +15 Defensive Abilities '''Bravery +7, Defensive Flurry +6, Evasion '''SR '''31 '''Weakness '''Light Blindness Offense '''Speed '''30ft , 60ft w/ stockings '''Melee '''2 Adamantine +5 Falcatas of Keen Speed +48/+48/+48/+48/43/+43/+38/+38/+33/+33 (1d8+20, 15-20/x4)"autoCrit" '''Special Attacks '''Twin Blades +6, Double Strike, Equal Opportunity, Deft Doublestrike, Deadly Defense, Weapon Mastery(Falcata) '''Spell-Like Abilities 1/day - Charm Person (DC 22), Dancing Lights, Darkness, Faerie Fire Statistics Str 15(21), Dex31(37) , Con 21(27), Int 17, Wis 15, Cha 25(31) Base Atk +23; CMB +28; CMD 57 '''Feats '''Exotic Weapon Prof(Falcata), Two-weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus(Falcata), Weapon Finesse, Graceful Edge, Weapon Specialization(Falcata), Two-weapon Defense, Dodge, Osyluth's Guile, Greater Weapon Focus(Falcata), Mobility, Combat Expertise, Greater Weapon Specialization(Falcata), Spring Attack, Skilled Parry, Combat Reflexes, Skilled Counter, Improved Critical(Falcata), Improved Two-weapon Fighting, Greater Two-weapon Fighting, Double Slice, Two-weapon Rend, Improved Two-weapon Feint, Perfect Two-weapon Fighting, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Improved Disarm '''Skills '''Acrobatics +73, Bluff +30, Perception +30, Perform(Sex) +40, Perform(Dance) +46, Stealth +69, Swim +31 '''Languages '''Avalondi, Undercommon, Ultramarian, Dwarvish, Goblin '''SQ '''Perfect Balance, Keen Senses, Poison Use, Seducer, Traits(Savantsex, Exile) Gear Tribal Tattoos of Natural Armor +5 and Strength +6 2 Adamantine +5 Falcatas of keen speed Black Leather Spiked Opera length arm covers of armor +8 Black Spiked Leather collar of physical Might +6 (Con,Dex) Black Spiked Leather thigh high dancer's stockings of +30 movement speed, +30 acrobatics, +30 Perform(Dance) Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Evasion Earrings of Alluring Charisma +6 Black Cloak of Resistance +5 and Stealth +30 Fingerless gloves of the Weapon Master - 3/day greater Heroism Used Tome of Charisma+5, Used Tome of Constitution +5, Used Tome of Dexterity +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs